Media content including digital television and video is becoming widely accessible through Internet based hosts. As a result, the amount of media content available is increasing and the audiences reached are expanding. However, not all media content is suitable for all audiences. Media rating polices generally apply a rating to media content in order to signify the appropriate viewing audience. Often times, audiences are restricted from viewing media content because the rating associated with the media content prevents viewing ability.